Goodbye Love
by j.m.hxc. xo420
Summary: Jack is confused and hurting. What happens when the one everyone depends on to be the strongest becomes the weakest?


_---  
Summary:  
Jack is confused and hurting. What happens when the one everyone depends on to be the strongest becomes the weakest?  
---_  
'Ello Again!

So, I ain't dead or anything. Just on a nice little break. Well, I was writing stories the whole time. This is only my third song fic. My first Newsies one. And as for my other stories:

**_Secrets_** AKA Broken Heart, is going to have a sequel.

**_Miss Jo Anne's School Of Dance_** will have more chapters.

**_Blind Love_** is going to go on as planned.

Just that my computer spazzed and deleted alot of things. So, I'm currently trying to re-write everything I've done. Please try to be patient with me! And much love to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my work. I love you all!  
I shall be posting even more stories soon!  
-GiNnY-  
---  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Newsies or RENT . Though I wish I did. I love this song. It's called, Goodbye, Love. From RENT. And if I did own either of those things, which I don't, do you seriously think I'd be on fan fiction?  
---  
"I'm going out West. To Santa Fe." Jack Kelly announced, tears blurring his vision. Now that David Jacobs was dead, there was no real reason for him to stay. Staying in this place would only worsen the pain he had felt all his life being there. The only good thing that had ever happened to him was Sarah Jacobs, Dave's sister. And even that was turning into one more thing that would one day backfire and hurt him.  
He loved Sarah, and if she loved him like she said she did, she'd understand his need to leave. Accept it, even. Maybe she would even go with him... Sarah may have lost her brother, but Jack lost much more. He lost his best friend.  
But all Jack knew was that he had to get out. Out of this place. Out of this town. Out of this place. Out of this...his own personal hell. He needed out.  
Maybe leaving could heal all this pain...

_**Mark:  
**I hear there are great resturants out west  
**Roger:  
**Some of the best, how could she?  
**Mark:  
**How could you let her go?  
**Roger:  
**You just don't know...how could we lose Angel?  
**Mark:  
**Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try Angel's death wont be in vain  
**Roger:  
**His death is in vain_

"You can't go, Jack!" Mush paused, thinking hard. "We need you. Sarah needs you..."  
"Sarah can fend for herself!" Jack hissed.  
"She does drugs!" Les blurted out, immediately he regretted it. Jack's face was a mix of hurt, mistrust, and confusion. "How...where...when did you find this out?"  
Les bit his lip nervously. "I...erm... I found her 'stash' in the bureau just the day after David's death."  
Tears welled up in Jack's eyes. "How do you know?"  
"I saw her do it." Les admitted, turning a dark shade of red.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?" All of Jack's pain beginning to turn into raw anger.  
"She was trying tah keep ya from gettin' hurt, Jack." Racetrack Higgins replied, trying hard to comfort his friend.  
"What does she think it's doing to me now!" Jack hissed angrily. A lone tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it away coldly. Finally, everything just became too ,uch for him. He ran into an older, dusty room in the back of the Lodging House. _David's._ He thought to himself.  
Though the room resembled nothing of David. David was neat and clean, the room was dirty dusty, disorganized, eerily quiet, and over all depressing. Finally everything overwhelmed him, and he sat on the dirty, dusty floor and cried.

_**Mark:  
**Are you insane? There's so much to care about there's me there's Mimi-  
**Roger:  
**Mimi's got her baggage too  
**Mark:  
**So do you  
**Roger:  
**Who are you to tell me what I know. What to do  
**Mark:  
**A friend_

"Can I come in?" Spot Conlon asked. Jack sniffled and tried to form a word, but nothing came out of his mouth except a sqeak.  
"How you holdin' up?" Spot asked, trying to be supportive and caring of his friend. Jack looked up from where his head had been resting on his knees. His eyes were red and bloodshot. His cheeks were tearstained. His normally perfect dirty blonde hair all askew. He tried to force the tears to stop coming, but they refused.  
"That good, huh?" Spot replied sarcastically. Jack tried to force a smirk. Instead it ended up looking like a crooked frown.  
The two boys sat in silence for a while.  
"I'm sorry about your loss." Spot said after some time had passed.  
"Thanks." Jack managed, tears streaming down his face.  
"I don't really know what to say..." Spot admitted. Jack shook his head. "Me either."  
More silence between the two boys.  
"Ya know, Sarah is pretty messed up. Crying. Dying on the inside. I think you should go see her. Take care of her. Instead of running away from your pain, you have to face it." Spot instructed.  
"Who do you think you are, Conlon?" Jack asked angrily. He didn't need anyone telling him what to do.  
"I'm just trying to help you out. As a friend. You're hurting more than one person by leaving."  
"Well, I'm doing what is good for me."  
"How self centered can you get!" Spot asked curtly.  
"Pretty damn self centered!" Jack yelled back.

_**Roger:  
**But who Mark are you? "Mark has got his work" they say "Mark lives for his work" and "Mark's in love with his work" Mark hides in his work  
**Mark:  
**From what?  
**Roger:  
**From facing your failure, facing your loneliness facing tha fact you live a lie  
yes, you live a lie  
tell you why  
you're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive  
you pretend to create and observe  
when you really detatch from feeling alive  
**Mark:  
**Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive  
**Roger:  
**Poor baby_

"Ya know somthing, Kelly? I don't even know why Sarah even bothers with you. You are a jerk!" Spot exclaimed.  
"Why do people bother with you, Conlon? You're a self centered freak! Who only cares about himself! You think you are so amazing. Just because you rule Brooklyn doesn't make you a real king. Half the people in the world don't even know what Brooklyn is. Or where it is! Cause no one cares!" Jack exploded. Spot frowned, pulling out his gold cane. "Kelly, take that back. Don't make fear and anger take you over..."  
"Who do you think you are! A pshychiatrist?" Jack asked angrily. "You know what, I don't need you. Or any of these people! I'm leaving!"

_**Mark:  
**Mimi still loves you  
Are you really jealous or afraid that Mimi's weak  
**Roger:  
**Mimi did look pale  
**Mark:  
**Mimi's gotten thin  
Mimi's running out of time  
And you're running out the door--  
**Roger:  
**No more! Oh no! I've gotta go_

"You're going to break Sarah's heart. As if her condition wasn't bad enough as it is..." Spot sighed.  
"Just because she has been pale and has been losing weight lately doesn't mean anything!" Jack exclaimed.  
"IT'S FROM THE DRUGS!" Spot yelled back.  
"WELL THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO TO SAVE HER FROM HER STUPID CHOICES!" Jack's eyes brimmed with tears.  
_Of anger, hate, love, or sadness?_ Spot wondered. _Or from all four?_  
Jack turned to storm out the door, but Spot called back to him.  
"Hey, for someone who's always been let down, cheated on and hurt, whose the one abandoning others now?"  
"Hey, for someone who's always dreamed of his own kingdom, his own queen, who is all alone? Ruling nothing at all?" Jack shot back. Spot was silenced by this. Jack yanked open the door and Sarah stumbled in.  
"Have you been listening in?"

_**Mark:**  
Hey for someone who's always been let down who's heading out of town?  
**Roger:  
**For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his camera, alone?  
I'll call  
I hate the fall  
(Mimi enters)  
You heard?  
**Mimi:**  
Every word  
you don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees  
You don't want to watch me die?  
I just came to say  
good-bye love good-bye love  
came to say good-bye love, good-bye  
just came to say  
**Roger: Mimi:**_  
_Glory Good bye love!  
One blaze of Good bye love!  
Glory Good bye love good bye!  
have to find  
(Roger leaves & Benny enters)_

"So, you're really leaving?" Sarah asked, tears running down her face.  
"Yes," Jack replied curtly. "I'm leaving. I hope your life turns out the way you want it to. Enjoy your drugs!" he snapped and headed out the door, brushing past Sarah like she hardly meant a thing to him. Sarah fell onto the floor in fits of tears.  
Spot was at her side instantly, trying to help her stand back up.  
"Just let me die!" She sobbed. "The only person I can ever love never wants to see me again. And it's all because of one stupid choice I made!"  
Kid Blink Parker entered the room, his eyes also red from crying.  
"How is he? Where is he?"  
"Gone. And he left Sarah here. Pretty much to die on the drugs. No attempt to stop her at all." Spot replied, hate resounding in his voice for the boy he had once considered his friend.  
"Not Jack. Never Jack..." Kid Blink whispered. He didn't want to believe this.

_**Mimi:  
**Please don't touch me understand I'm scared I need to go away  
**Mark:  
**I know a place, a clinic  
**Benny:  
**A rehab?  
**Mimi:  
**Maybe could you?_  
_**Benny:  
**I'll pay_

"Sarah, I know of a place...a clinic. That could help you with your drug addiction..." Spot replied. Sarah looked at Kid Blink Parker hopefully.  
"I'll pay." Blink promised.  
"Then I'll go. Just let me say good-bye to Jack." Sarah whispered coarsely, heading outside and running full pace down to the train station. She just barely caught Jack. He was boarding his train.  
"I just wanted to say..." Sarah began.  
"Take care, Sarah, my love. I hope you get some help for that drug addiction. I'll love you forever and an eternity." Jack whispered to her, kissed her cheek, then boarded the plane. Not even waiting for Sarah to say before. Her last words to him were swept away in the wind and the loud train whistle.  
"I LOVE YOU!" She tried to yell over the noise, but Jack didn't hear her. She waved at the sandy brown haired, brown eyed figure that was wearing a cowboy hat on his head and a red bandana around his neck.  
"Last call for Santa Fe!" the engineer called. Sarah was tempted to buy a ticket and go along with Jack. But she couldn't. Her place was here. Even if her heart belonged with Jack Kelly.

_**Mimi:  
**good-bye love  
good-bye love  
came to say good-bye love good-bye  
just came to say good-bye love  
good-bye love good-bye love good-bye love  
hello disease_

Sarah sadly watched as Jack left her standing alone on the railroad tracks.  
"Thanks for the loving' Jack. I will love you till the day I die... Good-bye, Love." She whispered after the departing train. Now is when the healing will begin...

---  
So that is all. Hope you all liked it! Review, please? I'd love that! I'll give you shout outs in my next story. I promise.  
Special thanks to:

**_Garen Ruy Maxwell  
KittyKatGoil1899  
Riley Higgins  
Cinnamon Spice  
Madmbutterfly713  
Rustie73  
Kaitins_**

and everyone else who has been reading and reviewing my work lately! Thanks a ton!

--GiNnY--  
---


End file.
